dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultima Summon (3.5e Monster)
Ultima (Summon) Before you appear to be a woman dressed gracefully with a large flowing white dress, hair of gold and skin of sapphire. She is adorned as royalty and her face is an image of grace, sat upon a floating clockwork throne which replaced her legs from waist down. It's uncertain if the strange mechanics or the array of wings behind her keeps her afloat, but whatever powers her radiates in palpitable amounts. Strategies and Tactics Calm and thoughtful, Ultima never starts a fight she hasn't already figured out how to win. She abhors undead, and while a paragon of light and justice, she is so enlightened, that she appears a bit strange, alien in thought and mind. Sample Encounters As a guardian of a tomb, Ultima has been pondering the meaning of evil. She seeks to pit evil against evil, in hopes to destroy it utterly and clean up the remains... but in doing so, she may unleash something unfathomable. Ecology Environment: Celestial Planes Typical Physical Characteristics: Ultima is a feminine creature appearing as a blue skinned, golden haired maiden for her upper hair, with angel wings. Her lower half is a clockwork golden throne which keeps her aloft through strange means. Alignment: Usually LG Lore Ultimas, rumor has it, are actually a created being, crafted to serve some purpose of a long forgotten god who battled undeath. Society Ultimas are loners, very quiet and introverted. Though they are at peace with each other, they rarely have much to say to others. Sample Lair Ultimas do not keep lairs, though they may find a home worth protecting for whatever reason. Typical Treasure Ultimas rarely keep treasure, unless it is to be protected, or aids them in their quests. Advanced Creatures Ultimas advance in a unique manner. While the gain normal hit dice for their type, they also gain other benefits. Turn Undead (Su): Ultimas can turn undead as a cleric of their HD, due to their strong connection with positive energy. Natural Armor (Ex): Though their skin is smooth, they are hard as stone, and they gain natural armor as they grow. They start with natural armor 4, and gain 1 point of natural armor at 2 HD and every 2 HD (to natural armor 14 at 20 HD). Hover (Ex): While they possess wings, Ultima cannot fly. She hovers, allowing her to drift anywhere up to her reach (10 ft.) high and stand on there as if a solid surface. In fact, lacking legs, she can do nothing BUT hover. Divine Pulse (Sp): As a standard action which provokes attacks of opportunity, Ultima can release a burst of divine energy out from her very body. All those in a 20ft radius burst with her at center take 1d4 damage every 2 HD (to a maximum of 10d4 damage at 20 HD) with a Reflex save DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Wis for half. The damage is divine in nature, ignoring resistances. However, good creatures take no damage, while neutral creatures take half, and evil creatures take normal damage. Evil outsiders in particular have the damage dice increased to d6. Judgment Bolt (Sp): 1/day Ultima may fire a powerful beam of light which destroys all evil. Targets take 1d6 damage per HD as a ray with Close range (25 ft + 5 ft/every 2 levels) and maximum 20d6. It is a Light spell which counts as a 5th level spell for affects which depend on spell level. There is a Will save DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Wis for partial to reduce the damage to half. At 5 HD and every five HD, you gain an additional use per day, up to 5/day at 20 HD. Those weak to light take 2d6 instead, maximum 40d6. Abhor The Darkness: The strong connection to life has a cost for Ultima, who is vulnerable to negative energy damage, taking 150% damage instead of 100%, and 100% on a successful save instead of 50%. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:CR1 Category:Outsider Type Category:Good Subtype Category:Large Size Category:Lawful Alignment Category:Good Alignment